<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subscriptions by Womble1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944711">Subscriptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1'>Womble1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Shopping, Fluff, Gen, Post, subscription boxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What have Gordon and Grandma got up to this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subscriptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was doing the supply run, he wasn't sure what happened to them taking it in turns to do this, but either way here he was again. But at least this time he had managed to convince Grandma to order it all online for collection. He sold it to her that she would be able to stay home and attend her online book club, anyone who suggests that he purposely scheduled the collection slot to clash would be glared into silence, and offered the chance to do the supply run themselves.  He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this years ago, it was so much simpler. Food shop collected, next stop was the post, and how much could there really be, it hadn't been that long since he had last collected it all. The home stretch was in sight, soon he would be home, there was beer with his name on it back at the island. He certainly wasn't expecting the pile of parcels that met him. Dammit, this was going to take a while, what the hell had everyone been ordering? He picked up the first few items, glancing at the names: Gordon, Gordon, Grandma, Gordon. Virgil may have actually growled, strong words would be had on his return. Eventually all the parcels and packages were loaded up and Virgil was finally on his way home. </p><p>“GORDON!” Virgil announced his arrival back in the villa and went in search of his younger brother. “What the hell have you and Grandma been up to?” as he dumped a large sack of post at Gordons feet</p><p>“Ooh, they’ve arrived? Are they all mine?” Gordon jumped up to his feet</p><p>“What is all this?” asked Virgil </p><p>“Well me and Grandma ended up down a bit of an internet rabbit hole a few weeks back after Grandma was looking up a postal Book club and stumbled across a list of best monthly subscription boxes, and well, we thought we deserved a few treats”</p><p>“How many?” the growl was back in Virgil's voice in the face of his completely unrepentant sibling. </p><p>“Dunno, sort of lost count, there weren't that many, well….. not before the second bottle, that I’m sure of” “ It's going to be a bit of a surprise, I can't remember which ones we went for. - GRANDMA, post is here!” </p><p>“What was that dear? Virgil dear, why the face like thunder? Oooh, are those our subscriptions? Lug them down here would you boys,” Grandma led the way to the kitchen table.</p><p>Grandma started trying to attack the nearest box with a stray butter knife, trying to cut through the parcel tape.<br/>
“Here”, Virgil magiced a utility knife out of his back pocket, rather more abruptly than was usual and sliced open the box.</p><p>“Seriously Bro, you just had that in your pocket? What the hell?”</p><p>“Who do you think has put the rest of the supplies away already?” was his grumpy reply, “nobody else came running”</p><p>“Great work Virg, keep it up” Gordon gave him a pat on the back and then in a stage whisper to their grandmother “Are we meant to tip him? I don’t have my wallet.”</p><p>“Don't wind him up dear, apart from anything else, we now know he's armed.”</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, the pair could be insufferable once they got going and he decided to escape while he had a chance and go in search of that long awaited beer. The squeals of excitement were still audible from the poolside where Virgil retreated with his beverage and a sketchbook in search of some peace and quiet. </p><p>The memory of the morning's epic postal run was lessening by the time Virgil went back inside to go hunting for food. What met his eyes in the kitchen made it all come crashing back into focus. Gordon and Grandma had shredded their way into every cardboard box, with seemingly animalistic enthusiasm. There were shards of cardboard everywhere, loose strips of packing tape fluttered in the breeze from the open door. He must remember to get that knife back off them before someone lost a finger. In the middle of it all were the offending family members, sat on the floor with their treasure spread around them. They were sorting them into piles according to some logic that was only apparent to themselves. </p><p>“Do I even want to know?” Virgil edged around the debris, glad of his boots when his steel toe caps connected with the still open knife under some scrunched up tissue paper. He crouched down and pocketed the blade, keen to get it out of the way before his brother and grandmother tried shredding any other packing materials. </p><p>“Hello dear, we’re almost done here, then you can help us deliver them if you like” Grandma didn't look up from the piles to notice Virgil's unimpressed expression, he had had quite enough of playing postman today.</p><p>“Umm, I think Scott needed my help actually…” He turned tail and left them to whatever it was they were up to, certain that it would become clear soon enough, and also certain that he didn't want to be involved. </p><p>Going in search of Scott turned out to be the right choice, Virgil was able to swipe half a muffin that Scott had got distracted from by financial reports. </p><p>“Get your own” said Scott, but it was delivered half heartedly, like he felt he ought to say it on principle. </p><p>“Can't” said Virgil around a mouthful of muffin, “Gordon and Grandma are up to something in the kitchen” he swallowed down the last of his stolen snack with a grin.<br/>
“What? Oh just tell me they're not making curry again, might as well put more pans on the next supply run anyway, they seem to be single use...” He jotted a note on another open tab, then returned to his reports. </p><p>“No, they don't appear to be having another attempt at sentient curry, they just seem to be making hamster bedding out of cardboard boxes.”</p><p>“Huh?” Scott looked away from the screens, with a bemused frown on his face “O.k, on a scale of one through to full kitchen refurb, what are we looking at?”</p><p>“It's about a 2 Sweepable, no lasting damage to island life. I'm sure it will all become clear soon enough.”</p><p>Gordon and Grandma had arranged their piles around the table when everyone came in at dinner. Much to Virgil's relief  there was no sign of the shredded cardboard, he metally patted himself on the back for dodging that bullet. Each pile had a postit note with a name on the top of it.</p><p>“What's all this?” asked Scott, coming in the room behind Virgil.</p><p>Gordon and Grandma stood at the head of the table looking very pleased with themselves, they nudged each other gently with their elbows, “you tell them”, “no, you tell them” passing back and forth between them accompanied by little giggles.</p><p>“Ok, ok. I’ll do it” Gordon spoke up, ever the showman. “Grandma and I” he continued, putting on a very formal tone “decided, kind and generous souls that we are, to sign you all up to some monthly subscription trials, we thought you all deserved some little treats.”</p><p>“So this has nothing to do with you both getting pissed on prosecco and getting carried away with online shopping?” asked Virgil.</p><p>“I’m hurt that you would ever suggest that this wasn't a completely altruistic gesture” Gordon jutted his chin out proudly and touched a hand to his chest. “And we only drink champagne now, blame Penny for expanding our tastes.”</p><p>“Anyway,” cut in Grandma,  swerving the conversation away from drinking habits. “Come and see what you’ve got, you all work too hard,they're just three month trials,  if you like them we can continue the subscriptions. It would be nice for you to have things to focus on beyond work” here she stared pointedly at Scott, whose eyes were still a little unfocused from too much time in front of spreadsheets.</p><p>“Look we got a vintage paperback and tea one for John, each month they send you a novel and different teas picked to go with the story, I mean, I have know idea how that works, but John likes books, and this way he might spend a least a small part of his day not looking at a holoscreen. And we got Alan a loot crate subscription for geek stuff. Ooh here, Virgil, we got you artisan coffees, I’ll be honest, I don’t know what makes them ‘Artisan’, but caffeine’s good right?” Gordon was scurrying around now dishing out boxes like a hyperactive elf. “Novelty socks for Brains, organic snacks for Kayo, Mindfulness box for Scott…”</p><p>“What?” Scott peered suspiciously at the lilac box thrust into his hands</p><p>“Yeah, to help you chill out,” said the still bouncing Gordon, “and if that doesn't work, there's also this” he added a dark burgundy box on top of the lilac, “Scottish whiskey selection! And who cares if that doesn't work, you're a cuddly drunk!” </p><p>“Thanks Gordon” Virgil cut in before Scott had a chance to muster his response “hang on though, does this mean there's going to be this much post again for the next few months?” he let out a small groan “You're definitely doing the next supply run, Gords.”</p><p>“Awwh, but you’re so good at it, oh mighty big bro!” weeded Gordon, although even he knew he didn't have much of a chance.</p><p>“Nope, not gonna work, and don't go adding a load of Champagne in the trolley while you’re there, we don't need a repeat performance” Virgil held up a hand to silence Gordon.</p><p>“Don't worry Gordon, I’ll come and help you with it next month” Grandma helpfully offered.</p><p>“Yay…..?” Gordon replied, suddenly losing some of his earlier bounce. Oh well, at least he had a box of mystery bath bombs to experiment with and a whole month to try and think of a way out of the shopping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>